Till You Feel The Daylight
by MonochromaticSongbird
Summary: Teacher!Klaine, sequel to "Teach Me A Lesson". In which Blaine might not technically be Kurt's student anymore, but that doesn't mean he can't sneak into Kurt's office when he's having a bad day. Smut, smut and more smut.


**This is a porny sequel to the equally porny original, "Teach Me A Lesson." It's shorter, but its smut, so who cares? **

**Because why the hell not. Also, it turns out that writing smut is the perfect cure for writers block. ****Listen to "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick on repeat, like I did as I wrote this, and...well. That's also where the title is from.**

**This story is for Gaelen, because I've decided to dedicate all my smut to her forever.**

**Sex. Teacher/kindofstudent sex. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was tense, and Blaine wasn't helping.<p>

"But I haven't seen you for weeks!" He whined, his voice tinny through the speaker of Kurt's phone and doing nothing to ease the growing irritation between Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, well some of us have jobs. Because _some _of us are responsible adults and you saw me last week, so stop complaining and find something to do with your time."

He didn't mean to snap at him, but times like this just threw into sharp relief the seven year age-gap and Kurt wanted to throttle Blaine for being so _damn_ juvenile all the time.

There was a pause and then Blaine scoffed, "Whatever. Call me when you're not too busy doing things that aren't _me_. Adult things_. Boring __teacher things."_

He hung up, and Kurt stared at the phone.

"Yeah that's real mature Blaine, I applaud your adolescent developments," he spat at the dial-tone purring through the speaker, barely resisting the urge to throw the phone at the wall.

Maybe there were bonuses to pseudo-dating an eighteen year old who wore leather jackets and drove a motorbike; for one thing Blaine had enough sexual vitality to make an energiser bunny jealous, and what he possibly lacked in perfected technique he sure made up for in the fact that he fucked like a, well he fucked like a horny teenager which, Kurt supposed, he was.

And maybe since Blaine had technically quit Kurt's classes he felt less obligated to point out everything that was morally wrong with their relationship. Sure, he wasn't planning on taking Blaine home and introducing him to Burt anytime soon, but he had no problem with continuing whatever this was for the foreseeable future.

Except for times like this, when Blaine just acted like such a _child _and Kurt just hated him.

Admittedly, maybe Kurt had been a little lax recently but the community theatre's casting schedule left Kurt auditioning student after student, and yet to find somebody who could pull off _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_ as well as, well_, him. _

But Jesse was insistent that they get the casting perfect and everyone – even Puck, whom Kurt was 90% sure was only there for heavy lifting and intimidation – was working into the night. Even Rachel was beginning to comment on how they hadn't seen each other properly for days.

The bell rang for lunch and Kurt stood from the piano stool, hoping he could get to his office and lock the door and sleep for the next thirty minutes, before Jesse caught him and sent him on another wild goose chase that would inevitably end in tears of frustration.

"Mike!" He caught the dance teachers arm as he crossed the corridor, "If Jesse asks, you haven't seen me and I most definitely am not sleeping in my office, okay?"

Mike grinned and saluted, "Sure thing Kurt. D'you want us to bring you back some food?"

Honestly it was almost appealing and Kurt couldn't quite remember when he'd last eaten, but his office door was right there and he just wanted to sit and think about nothing for the twenty-six minutes he hand left.

He declined, waved goodbye to Mike and pushed his office door open. The room was _hot__, _and the air washed over Kurt's face in a sticky wave as he entered and _oh__._

Blaine was stretched out naked over Kurt's desk, his head back and eyes closed as though deep in thought, languidly tracing his fingers loosely up and down his cock.

"_Fuck."_

Kurt hadn't meant to speak aloud but all coherent thought seemed to have left his brain.

Blaine opened his eyes lazily, fixing them on Kurt with a slight smirk.

"Mr Hummel, so pleased you could join me."

"Blaine what are you _doing _here?" Kurt's throat was tight and he backed himself into the closed door, his palms flat against the wood. It was_ supposed_ to sound angry, but he couldn't help the jolt of lust that shot down his spine at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"I was in the neighbourhood," Blaine's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper as he tightened the hand fisting his erection, swiping a thumb over the head as he quickened his movements.

"Oh," Kurt's hands were shaking, he was dizzy and it was too, too hot in here. Every layer of his clothing seemed to be sticking to his skin and his pants were suddenly so tight around his crotch.

"I thought of you here, alone and with a locking door, and how long it's been since I touched you."

"_Blaine."_

"I thought of how tense you were, how you might need some help…_releasing _said tension."

Blaine closed his eyes again, one hand clutching at the edge of the desk over his head as he worked himself faster and faster, back arching off the desk with a groan at every movement.

"Fuck, Blaine _please."_

Kurt was almost sobbing, each word a gasp and he didn't know why but suddenly he was desperate and wanting and wound so tight that he wanted to explode, and Blaine was just _lying_ there stroking himself into oblivion and Kurt had never wanted anything more.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"Blaine,_ fuck_ I…" Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his head hit the door behind him, "I want you, I just want…_you."_

And then Blaine was there in front of him, close enough for Kurt to feel the heat from his body, and his breath tickled Kurt's ear, warm and wet as he whispered into his neck.

"What do you want me to do to you, Kurt?"

Kurt's throat cracked as he tried to draw breath, but he could taste Blaine in the air around him, feel his body against every inch of Kurt's even though they weren't even _touching._

"Blaine, _please_. God, _please__,_ just touch me."

He felt him laugh softly.

"_Yes sir."_

Kurt managed to let out a broken whimper but then Blaine was dropping to his knees with a thud, his hands grasping at Kurt's trousers, pulling them down to pool around his ankles. Maybe Kurt should have been embarrassed at how hard he was, but Blaine was biting his lip and grinning as though faced with a three course meal.

He licked his lips, smiling wider and looking up to meet Kurt's eyes and a sharp thrill ran down his backbone to burn at the base of his spine.

"Just one thing, Kurt," he whispered, and _fuck_; Kurt would have given him _anything _at that moment.

"_You're not allowed to touch me, understand?"_

Kurt's head was spinning and he was sure his only response was a half sob, and why was Blaine still talking at a time like this?

"Kurt," Blaine pulled away slightly, "If you touch me, I'll stop."

"_Oh god, I won't. I won't, I promise. Oh Blaine, just, fuck, please, I –"_

Blaine moved closer, his lips a hairsbreadth away for just a second and the _fuck;_ finally he closed them tightly around the head of Kurt's cock just for a second, pulled back entirely before sinking down to engulf Kurt completely.

He couldn't help it, Kurt really couldn't. His hands thrust themselves forwards to curl into Blaine's hair, holding him still and hard in position as he groaned and it was heaven and hell just for a second. But Blaine pulled off, wrenching himself free from Kurt's hands and standing so his entire form was pressed flush against Kurt's body. Kurt whimpered, his cock pressed hard into Blaine's stomach and tried to shift against him, sweat-slicked skin sliding them together, but Blaine's hands came down to pin him still and his body was holding Kurt frozen.

"I told you not to touch me," He breathed into the air between them, "I told you I would stop."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt choked. He wanted to close the gap between them and crash their teeth together and rub himself against Blaine's damp and too-warm body until he forgot who he was, but he _couldn't_. Because this was _Blaine;_ and Blaine had Kurt powerless and whimpering and frantic beneath him.

"I'm disappointed," Blaine whispered, "I should leave. I should go home and lie in bed and think of you here and desperate, while I touch myself."

"No!"

Blaine gave him an amused smile, moving their faces even closer until their noses brushed.

"Maybe not. Maybe I could just…"

His hands were tangling around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer for just a moment, pushing him backwards without breaking their gaze and sliding his hands hot and fast down Kurt's arms, scorching him through his shirt.

Something cool looped around Kurt's wrists behind him, binding them together and Blaine ran his fingertips lightly over Kurt's wrist as he finished the knot.

Kurt shifted his hands, fingers tangling together but his scarf didn't budge, and Blaine smiled.

"Perfect. Now you _can't _touch me."

He fell to his knees abruptly, hands closing around Kurt's ankles to smooth slowly up his bare legs, tightening over his knees until he was grasping at his thighs.

"Fuck, you're so desperate for this, aren't you?"

Kurt couldn't breathe, could barely manage to nod.

Blaine's hands forced Kurt's hips forwards until Blaine' mouth closed messily around his erection, and he was thrusting Kurt harder and faster into his wet mouth, fucking his own perfect mouth with Kurt's cock.

Kurt's whole body was rocking with the motion, the incapacitation of his hands setting him off kilter and every movement had him tipping forwards and backwards, grounded only by Blaine's firm hold on him and Kurt could do nothing but whimper and plead and moan Blaine's name over and over.

When he looked down Blaine's mouth was stretched wide, his lips shiny and wet and his face flushed with exertion, and he looked up and met Kurt's eyes, all wild and wanton and dark, and _groaned _around him.

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer, his hips were snapping frantically and his head was spinning with vertigo and Blaine was humming and moaning around him, taking Kurt so deep into his throat the bridge of his nose was pressed against Kurt's stomach, and his mouth was so tight and so hot and he was sucking with such fervour, and nobody could really blame Kurt for coming so unhinged, so quickly, could they?

Blaine moved faster as Kurt's groans grew louder, sucking harder and wetter, until there was nothing except messy movements that burned through Kurt's body and scorched every nerve until they reached a blazoned peak, held for a second, and came crashing down.

Blaine didn't slow or stop his ministrations and Kurt came hard and fast and for longer than he ever had done before, and Blaine sucked him through it until every inch of Kurt's body was trembling. Blaine swallowed as much as he could take, gulping until his throat convulsed around Kurt and he pulled away, white splashes slipping over his chin and down his throat.

Blaine pressed his lips just under Kurt's navel, dragging his mouth down to Kurt's thighs to suck the come from his legs, mouthed his way around Kurt's softening cock to clean him completely and every touch had Kurt jerking beneath him.

"Sorry," he muttered, when his cheek brushed a little too close to Kurt's oversensitive skin, and he gasped in an attempt to strain away from him. Blaine looked up, his face red and his chin shiny, with a streak of come painting the side of his neck and Kurt tugged at the scarf around his wrists, but now because he wanted to hug the boy on his knees before him, and how did Blaine manage to go from achingly sexual one moment to adorably beautiful the next.

"You have to go," Blaine said, standing. He refastened Kurt's pants as he moved, slipped his fingers around his back to deftly loosen the knot of silk and circle Kurt's wrists soothingly.

He pushed Kurt's hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes in a motion that was all-too practiced and gentle, and Kurt wished his throat didn't feel like sandpaper and that his breath didn't seem to want to return, because _fuck_ Blaine was beautiful and he just wanted to _tell him._

"You…um," Kurt managed, glaring when Blaine laughed softly, "You haven't…I mean, you didn't. I didn't do…"

"It seems almost cruel to force you back into the real world, when you can barely form sentences."

"You…" Kurt gave up, and gestured uselessly at where Blaine was still naked, and without a care in the world. His erection bobbed against his stomach, flushed and sticky.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said, "I admit, I am as horny as _fuck_ because you have _no idea_ how hot you are when you beg for it. But I'll survive."

"Are you going to…"

"Leave?" Blaine smirked slightly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, "Now why would I do that? No, I'm going to sit here on your desk and think about you. The way you taste, the way you feel, the way you moan my name…"

Kurt felt his cock twitch against his boxers, somehow already half hard.

"_Blaine!"_

Blaine shrugged, "Call it _incentive_, if you will."

The bell rang harshly, making them both jump. Kurt bit his lip.

"One last thing," He said, suddenly feeling inexplicably shy in front of the boy who was on his knees and moaning for him not ten minutes before, "Before I go?"

"Anything," Blaine said, touching his cheek.

"Would you kiss me…please?"

"As if you even have to ask," and he touched their lips together, pressing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tasting like sweat and sex and Kurt groaned into it, his body back against the door and Blaine rocking hard into him. Their tongues twisted fast, and Kurt knew he really, really had to go because he had three classes this afternoon, but fuck, Blaine was pressing a thigh between his and thrusting his tongue messily between Kurt's lips, until Kurt forced him backwards by the shoulders.

"Blaine, I really have to go before I throw you down on my desk and fuck you. You promise you'll be here when I get back?"

"Fuck, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of forced myself into having a third part, with that ending. Woops.<strong>

**Blaine is such a cockslut, and I'm not even sorry.**


End file.
